peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 April 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-04-06 ; Comments * Peel says one of his favourite movie lines from cinema history is send more paramedics from the Return Of The Living Dead. *Peel plays a track from the Super Lovers covering Velvet Underground's Femme Fatale. *Peel plays a wrong track moment briefly by playing Jesus And Mary Chain's song instead of Joyce McKinney Experience's Armchair Critic, before correcting the track. *Peel plays a track from Link Protrudi And The Jaymen covering Link Wray's Rawhide. Sessions *Stella Chiweshe & The Earthquake recorded 6th March 1988, repeat, first broadcast 14 March 1988. No known commercial release. *A Witness #3, recorded 10th January 1988, repeat, first broadcast 19 January 1988. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions, Tracklisting *Kaos: You Got The Time (LP - Court's In Session) Bad Boy :(JP: 'LP of the year, well certainly an LP that should be in every home, the LP's called Court's In Session, that's Kaos, an import from America, You Got The Time') *Mega City Four: Miles Apart (7 inch)' (Primitive) #''' *Stella Chiweshe & The Earthquake: Chapfudzapasi (session) (snippet on '''#) *Woodentops: Heaven (LP - Wooden Foot Cops On The Highway) Rough Trade *Doctor And The Crippens: The Ballad Of Farmer Vincent (LP - Fired From The Circus) Manic Ears *Johnny 'Guitar' Watson: Oh Babe (v/a LP - Blues Guitar Blasters) Ace $''' *A Witness: Zip Up (session) *Microdisney: Ambulance For One (LP - 39 Minutes) Virgin '''£ :(JP: 'They should by rights be one of the best known bands on Earth, but clearly they're not, that's Microdisney from the LP, 39 Minutes, and that's called Ambulance For One') *Black Riot: A Day In The Life (12" - Warlock / A Day In The Life) Champion @''' *Stella Chiweshe & The Earthquake: Kachembere (session) *Pere Ubu: George Had A Hat (LP - The Tenement Year) Fontana '''£ *Senseless Things: All Over You (v/a 7" - Sniffin' Rock #6) Sniffin Rock *Muddy Waters: Honey Bee (LP - The Best Of Muddy Waters) Chess $''' *Doug E Fresh And The Get Fresh Crew: Guess Who? (LP - The World's Greatest Entertainer) Reality *Art Phag: Brains (LP - Art Phag) Wanghead *Augustus Pablo: Original Scientist (LP - Eastman Dub) Greensleeves '''$ :(JP: 'I wish there was more records like this I must say') *A Witness: McManus Octaphone (session) *Super Lovers: Femme Fatale (v/a LP - A Tribute To Andy Warhol) Sub-Up *Stella Chiweshe & The Earthquake: Kana Ndikafa (session) *Joyce McKinney Experience: Armchair Critic (v/a LP - Shall We Dance?) Meantime *Jesus And Mary Chain: Sidewalking (7") Blanco Y Negro £''' *Witchdoctor: R.A.P. (12" - Takin' No Shorts) Timberwolfe *A Witness: Take Me To The Earth (session) *Bad Dream Fancy Dress: Curry Crazy (10") Él ‎ *Michael Hurley: I Still Cannot Forget You Then (LP - Watertower) Fundamental '''$ *Flag Of Democracy: Mad House (LP - Shatter Your Day) Wetspots *Stella Chiweshe & The Earthquake: Vana Vako Vapera (session) *Fall: Carry Bag Man (LP - The Frenz Experiment) Beggars Banquet *Justified Ancients Of Mu Mu: Candyman (LP - Who Killed The Jams?) KLF Communications £ @ *A Witness: Sunbed Sentimental (session) *Herman: To The Fields (v/a LP - "Keep On Coming Through The Door..." (Jamaican Deejay Music 1969-1973)) Trojan $''' *Link Protrudi And The Jaymen: Rawhide (LP - Drive It Home!) Music Maniac Tracks marked '''# on File 2 Tracks marked $''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked £''' on '''File 4 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9747XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) RF Sessions 3.mp3 *3) C108b And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too *4) C109 The Peel Tapes Vol.6 *5) 1988-04-xx Peel Show LE007 ;Length *1) 1:57:52 *2) 1:32:32 (41:25-44:02) *3) 0:45:37 (from 0:21:36) *4) 1:00:41 (0:29:55 - 0:44:27) *5) 1:32:18 (0:05:41 - 0:14:43) (to 11:16 unique) ;Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library * 2) From RF Sessions 3 recorded by Peel Mailing List. member RobF and digitised by Weatherman22 * 3) Many thanks to Mr Maudlin. And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too * 4) Many thanks to Mr Maudlin. The Peel Tapes Vol.6 * 5) Created from LE007 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9747/1) * 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo * 4) Mooo * 5) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Lee Tapes Category:Mr Maudlin